ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clothcraft Guide by Xarchangel
Xarchangel's Clothcrafting Guide Thank you for taking the time to check out my guide. I will start out by introducing my self, I am Xarchangel and i reside on the Gilgamesh Server. I have played for a few years now and decided that I would give back a bit by creating some guides to help aid players in crafting. My main craft is Woodworking and I am currently level 100 +3 with nearly all sub-crafts at level 60. You may ask the questions... Why should I follow your Guide?... What makes yours better?... You really want to do it that way?... These are all good questions to ask and I do not have the answers for you, many of the other guides out there are just as good or better, I just want to give you an alternate path if you get stuck or a new idea if it seems impossible. As with all guides, I do not expect you to be rich, I will try to make it as easy as possible. I know there are already guides that try to get you to level 60 and then to 100, this is just another one with a few new ideas. All the guides out there are good, so take the information here and combine it with the other guides to do what works for you. Clothcraft to 60 is not really bad, but post 60 can make you want to quit crafting altogether. Clothcraft is one of the most expensive crafts to level to 100 due to the high cost and loss of gil on most synths. I would not suggest doing this craft unless you have the gil to support it, but with that being said, if you still want to level it... Lets get started!!^^ check me at http://www.ffxiah.com/player.php?id=650974 AH site! Guild Test Items Every ten skill levels, you are required to prove to the guild that you "have what it takes" by crafting (or buying) a Clothcrafted item of the guild's choosing. This item can be turned in once you have reached an "8" in skill (8, 28, 48, etc.), or higher skill (up to the cap). Once you have the requisite skill, speak with the Guild Master, Ponono. Level 0-10 Chocobo Fletchings 0-2 : ::Chocobo Feather x 2 Let's start this off easy, buy these from Quesse in Windurst Woods (K-12) for 7-8 gil each. Take this to cap and enjoy the cheapest synth you will do in clothcraft. Grass Cloth 2-4 : ::Grass Thread x 3 Buy the thread from AH or Guild, which ever is cheaper, depending on price of the cloth, you might want to make a few extra for the next synth. Cape 4-8 : ::Grass Cloth x2 ::Grass Thread This is the first time a synth will seem to suck, 4 levels of capes that will never really sell on the AH. Cap on this recipe and npc them for the loss, this is still the cheapest alternative you have at this point. Level 10-20 Hachimaki 8-11 : ::Grass Cloth x2 This is pretty much the same deal as before, obtain the cloth as cheap as you can and npc the item when done. Cap on this. Linen Thread 11-19 : ::Flax Flower x2 Woot!! your first big level gap, anyone that has seen my other guides knows that i love these!!! anyways, buy from the guild when they are cheap and cap on this recipe. Get advanced support until about 15. This is best synth you can do at this point, and trust me on the big level gap, you will break alot, but in the end will come out better then if you did other synths first. *note - you can also stop these at 15 and move to the next recipe. Level 20-30 Yagudo Fletchings 19-22 : ::Yagudo Feather x2 Ok another very cheap synth to make, take it to cap and get the feathers as cheap as you can. Fly Lure 22-30 : ::Chocobo Feather ::Bat Fang ::Animal Glue *Subcraft - Bonecraft 8 This recipe requires that you have Bonecraft lvl 8, you should prolly stop and get it if you do not have it yet. Get guild support until 26 and cap on this recipe. This is the cheapest way to go. Should sell fast on AH for a profit, so you might make some lost gil back here. If they sell to slow for you, just npc for loss. Level 30-40 Shinobi-Tabi 30-34 : ::Saruta Cotton ::Grass Thread ::Cotton Cloth x2 You can never go wrong with Ninja tools, take these to cap and sell for a profit. Wool Cloth 34-37 : ::Wool Thread x3 This is an expensive synth to do (more so then you are use to at this point), but it still synths for profit/break even. Take this to cap. Level 40-50 Sanjaku-Tenugui 37-41 : ::Cotton Thread x2 ::Cotton Cloth x2 More Ninja tools, it is expensive but best alternative at this point. Will sell for profit/slight loss. Take to cap. Bird Fletchings 41-42 : ::Bird Feather x2 Its just 1 level, but you really need this level. The next synth will be tough... Level 50-60 Insect Fletchings 42-52 : ::Insect Wing x2 OMG!!! a 10 level gap in clothcraft? Are you insane? Do not worry about it, get advanced support untill 48 and be prepared for alot of breaks, but there is no better way to do this. Later on you will wish it was this easy again. Silk Cloth 52-53 : ::Silk Thread x3 Yes its 1 level again, but do it anyways, again you will need the level. Also, while you are making these, make as many as you can, the next recipe will use them, and if done right, you will break even on the next recipe. Green Ribbon 53-60 (62) : ::Silk Cloth Make these to 60 or 62 if you are going to go to 100, if you make the cloth and then make these, you should break even and maybe even profit. These sell for ~2k to a NPC. Again, in my opinion, this is the only way to go unless you got gil to waste. Level 60-70 Ok if you are reading this, you are at least thinking about going to 100. Turn around and forget about it... Ok, still here, good ^^ This is not for everyone and will cost you alot of gil to achive, but once done, you will have something that most people only dream about getting. Saying that, lets get started!!! Hunter's Cotton 60?-63 : ::Cotton Thread x3 ::Carapace Powder ::Distilled Water At first I over looked this recipe, but after having it pointed out to me, decided to add it. Its cheap to make and just a little loss NPC'n, if silk materials are high on your server, you might want to make good use out of this recipe. Silk Headband 62-69 : ::Silk Cloth ::Carbon Fiber Make your cloth again and npc for ~2.4k. This is another break even/slight loss synth. Awsome for post 60 ^^ Level 70-80 Black Chocobo Fletchings 69-72 : ::Black Chocobo Feather x2 Obtain feathers however you can and cap on this, Sell on AH for a slight profit or sell at a discount to a Woodworker to unload faster. 0.~ Rainbow Thread 72-78 : ::Spider Web x2 Another Profit Synth, but you might have to camp AH to get these, they sell very fast and are hard to get. This might take you awhile to cap on but do so. Level 80-90 Puk Fletchings 78-82 : ::Puk Wing x2 These are cheap to make, just might be a little tough trying to get them on AH since most people just npc them, might be easier to join a party that is fighting these and see if you can lot them. Wamoura Silk 82-88 : ::Wamoura Cocoon x2 Another Easy synth, but you will again have to camp guild and AH for these, but its worth the waite for the cost of this synth at this level. Level 90-100 Giant Bird Fletchings 88-93 : ::Giant Bird Plume x2 Its expensive, but the best choice, you can not expect much more at this level. Cap on this and be glad its only a little loss :) Errant Slops 92-94 : ::Velvet Cloth x2 ::Silk Cloth x2 ::Rainbow Thread ::Ram Leather This is horrible, Straight loss no matter how you look at it, Make all your own cloth to minimize loss and you will get through it! Rasetsu Hakama 94-97 : ::Darksteel Sheet ::Velvet Cloth x2 ::Silk Thread ::Black Tiger Leather ::Sheep Leather ::Raxa Gather materials however you can, this is another expensive synth, you can try to AH but better off just NPC'n for ~12.5k Rasetsu Samue 97-99 : ::Steel Sheet ::Darksteel Sheet ::Velvet Cloth ::Black Tiger Leather x2 ::Rainbow Thread ::Raxa x2 Its the same as last synth, expensive but npc's for ~23k so the loss is not terrible. Make this to cap and then go back and make a bunch of gil if you are not rich... Get ready for the last recipe ^^ Blessed Briault 99-100 : ::Silver Thread ::Gold Thread x2 ::Velvet Cloth x2 ::Rainbow Cloth ::Galateia x2 This is the only way to go unless some one needs one of the cursed dalmaticas', the price of "Square Of Galateia" has risen due to the last update, wait it out and it will go back down. Plan on 30-50 synths to get this lvl. It sucks, but what else can you do, maybe have people buy the material and sign it for them to help you with the cost... Dunno... Conclusion Up until mid 90's this was not to bad to level, but now that you have done it, congrats!!^^ You now have a craft that very few people have made to 100. If this helps at all and your on Gilgamesh, let me know ^^ i love to hear that it has helped :) If i do not answer i am AFK and am not ignoring you LoL... Anyways take care and check back for new guides in the future ^^ Category:Guides